Kapitola 74: The Dinner
=Kapitola 74: The Dinner= “Ups.. nenechte se rušit, my zase půjdeme…” Dostane ze sebe Adrian a rychle zavírá dveře. “Dobrá..” pronese Revenant s rudýma očima a vrátí se ke čtení své knihy. Revenant s Rudým Zrakem Skupina prochází zbytek pevnosti. V knihovně naleznou potrhaný obraz který ukazuje zářící maják na vrcholu Argynvostholdu. Razan na prázdných policích nalezne velkou ohořelou bichli nazvanou The Oath Celestial. Rychlé prolistování ukáže že se jedná o náboženské texty pro rytíře z místa zvaného Holy Empire of Valentia. Většina rytířu Arynvostholdu zřejmě přišla z tohoto místa. Skrze místnost je z ničeho nic slyšet mávnutí obřích křídel, ale nic není vidět. Jeden samostatný list papíru se zvedne z prázdné knihovny, zatočí ve větru a něžně dojede k nohám Adriana. Journal of Argynvost Jde o denník samotného stříbrného Draka. Skupina pomalu chápe co se jim duch snaží naznačit. Ostatky draka bohužel nejsou nikde k nalezení tak jak drak očekával. D4-N73 řekne že kdyby on zabil draka tak si jeho lebku nechá doma. Další místnost je úplně prázdná. Jedná se o místo ze kterého jim původně mával muž. Podle otisku na zemi, se zdá, že jde o ložnici. Argynvost zřejmě rád spával ve své dračí podobě. Dragon Vault v místnosti vedle má vyrvané dveře a byl vykraden velice dávno. V místnosti nad kaplí jsou tři barevné vitráže. Adrian jasně pozná Morninglorda v prostřední. Levé sklo zobrazuje muže se svatým symbolem za kterým stojí město Vallaki. Pravé zobrazuje ženu v bojové póze. Za ní stojí zasněžený kopec plný borovic. Iron Poetry za jedním závěsem nalezne sloupek na kterém stojí užíznutá hlava Stefanie. Zdá se, že umřela na bodné rány v okolí a ve středu očí. Po dalším přikrytí se na sloupku válí bysta Argynvosta v jeho lidské podobě. Adrian s Loutkou zaslechnou klapot kopyt a kola na štěrku přijezdové cesty. Pohled z okne poskytne výhled na Vistana který zastavil se svým vozem taženým koněm před Argynvostholdem. Muž sesedne, srovná si pytel a začne močit na sochu. Skupina vyrazí směrem dolů. Dlaší pohled z okna ukáže že muž odpoutal svého koně a nechal vozík před pevností. Skupina ho nepronásleduje a mnohem více se zajímá o to co je na voze. Je to rakev. A na ní je vyryto Adrianovo jméno. Adrian se uchechtne jestli se mu Strahd snaží poslat zprávu. Tip že uvnitř budou netopýři je správný. Skupina s nimi udělá rychlý proces. Iron Poetry se mezitím dívá na střechu Argynvostholdu. Ve středu střechy je opravdu vysoká věž která vypadá jako maják. Skupina vyšle D4řku která umí chodit po stěnách ať to obhlédne. Stefanie v havraní formě letí za ním aby ho hlídala. D4 vyjde až nahoru na střechu, vyhne se obří díře v jejím centru a vyrazí k věži na které je maják. Několik spektrálních šípů které se zabodnou do jeho těla a do země okolo vyzradí pozici dvou duchů ve strážních věžích. Loutka se ale odradit nenechá a pokračuje v cestě na vrchol věže. Stef létá okolo a hlídá. Jeden šíp trefí i jí. Loutká proběhne do horního patra majáku, ale nic nevidí. O chvilku později skrze podlahu vyjede duch rytíře který i po své smrti plní své poslední povely. Druhý duch pálí šípy po Stef. Ta se nenechá dlouho přemlouvat a letí Panence na pomoc. D4 vyskočí ven z okna aby skočila havranovi na záda, ale protivítr změní směr jejího pádu. Stef naštěstí stihne zreagovat a papenku chytí. Oba odletají do bezpečí zatímco po nich pálí duchové. Dole se skupina rozhodne prozkoumat maják v plné sestavě. Vystoupají nahoru a udělají s duchy rychlý proces. Iron Poetry si není jistý vrzajícímy schody a Razan háže dolů kamínek na jednoho z Revenantů. Výhled z vršku věže stojí za to. Údolí Řeky Raven Na sever a východ leží mlhou zahalené údolí s temnými lesy, malé městečko a osamělý větrný mlýn. Na jihu protéká řeka skrze zamlženou bažinu. Na západě lze mezi kamenitými kopci zahlédnout velké opatství které se drží upatí zasněženého kopce. Adrian se chvilku snaží rozzářit dostatečně aby fungoval jako maják, ale jeho světlo nestačí. Razan dole prozkoumává Gargoylu na které se objeví Magická Ústa. When the dragon dreams its dream Withing its rightful tomb, The light of Argynvost will beam And rid this land of gloom Gargoyla jen potvrzuje teorii o tom že je potřeba do mausolea vrátit kosti Argynvosta. D4-N73 chvilku žertuje o tom že si vezme jednu z balist na záda a Razan si prohlíží propadlou část hradu. Adrian zkusí umístit do Mausolea drakův deník, ale není překvapen když to nefunguje. Skupina po té vyčistí východní část hradu od obřích pavouků. Adrianův fireball odvede velkou část práce. D4-N73 mezi ohořelými pavučinami najde pavoučí vajíčka. Skupina vyrazí ke městu Krezk. Cestou naleznou mrtvé tělo. Iron Poetry zkoumá kousance a škrábance na roztrhnutém těle. Zdá se, že jej udělali vlci. Malá loutka mezitím vleze dovnitř do těla. Adrian se s odporem kouká jak se malý slaměný panáček koupe v krvi mrtvoly. V jednu chvíli ho zahlédne jak roztírá krev po svém těle. Znechucen tímto výjevem vyrazí se skupinou dál. Cestou se začíná ochlazovat jak skupina stoupá a cestuje k horám na západě země. Skupina dorazí k rozcestí z kterého vede cesta vzhůru k osadě Krezk. Cesta která se odděluje vede na sever a stoupá do strmého kamenitého kopce. Končí ve dvacet stop vysoké kamenné bráně. Brány Krezku Vysoká zeď obepíná celou osadu na straně zasněžené hory. Za zní jsou vidět sněhem pokyrté vršky borovic a tenké úzké chomáče kouře. Melancholický zvuk zvonícího zvonu přichází z kamenného opatství které se drží hory nad osadou. Pomalé zvonění je lákavé - vítanná změna od smrtelného ticha a utlačující mlhy na které si už skupina zvykla. Všichni pomalu vyrazí nahoru k bráně. Dva guardi, v teplém oblečení, s beranicemi na hlavě a s kopím v ruce se na ně dívají nervózně. Adrian se ještě za chůze rozsvítí a volá že “přicházejí v míru”. Nervózní strážný na jedné straně brány se chopí slova. “Nikdo nesmí do města!” “Ale my nejsme nepřátelé!” “To nevadí. Nikdo nesmí do města. Nikoho sem nepouštíme…” Debata trvá několik minut, nakonec jí rozetne Razan. “Co kdybys nás prostě pustil dovnitř?” Magií podložená otázka přiměje strážného aby okamžitě souhlasil a vyrazil otevřít bránu. Jeho kolega na druhé straně se na něj vyděšeně podívá, pak na Razana a je vidět jak se nadechl aby volal na poplach. Razan ho rychle vypne Tashiným strašlivým smíchem. Místo aby volal poplach se druhý guard začne smát absurditě situace. “AHAHAHHAAH MY sem nikoho nepouštíme… HAHA .. a ON.. hahahaha si o to řekl… a ten haha blbbec hahaha je prostě.. OHOHOHOHO prostě pustí dovnitř hahahaha jen tak hahahah dovnitř.. Hahaha … Dvěstě let jsme sem ...HAHAHA … hahah nikoho nepustili a ….HAHAHAHAHA … Haha.. ha.. POPLACH!!!” Strážný křičí skupině nad hlavou zatímco procházejí skrze otevřenou bránu. Naskytne se jim výhled na Krezk. Nebo alespoň to čím je Krezk ve skutečnosti je. Mlhou zaplněná vesnice za hradbami totiž není nic víc než skupinou chaloupek které se stáhnou kolem blátivých cest mezi zasněženýmy borovicemi. Borovic je tam tak mnoho že se jedná spíše o les než o osadu. Na severovýchodě vstávají šedé ostré útesy po kterých se táhne v serpetýnách cestička nahoru k velkému opatství.. Po hlavní cestě ke skupině jde rychlým krokem muž v kvalitním oblečení. Pravděpodobně starosta. Je vidět že muž navzdory tomu že spěchá nechce utíkat aby si zachoval důstojnost. Za ním se sbíhají ženy, děti a staří muži. Milice Krezku je slabá a málo početná, u davu stojí žena v podobném oblečení jako spěchající muž. Pravděpodobně jeho žena. Baron a Baronka Krezkov První věc co starosta udělá je že uklidní stráže na zdech. Pak se postaví před své město a ptá se skupiny co se děje. “Mé jméno je Dmitri Krezkov, jsem baron této vesnice, co se tu stalo?” “Pustili nás dovnitř. Nechceme Vám ublížit.” ujišťuje muže Adrian Burgomaster rychle přeletí okem ze strážných přes skupinu. Jeho zrak se zastaví na Poezii a Razanovi. “Dostali jste se dovnitř pomocí magie, dobrá. Pochopte ale prosím, že Vás tu příjmout nemůžeme.” “Nejsme spojenci ďábla” opakuje poněkolikáté Adrian. “A já Vám to věřím. Viděl jsem dobrodruhy už dříve. Vím že jste buď Strahdovi nepřátelé nebo spojenci. Obojí znamená nebezpečí pro mou vesnici. Prosím Vás. Odejděte.” “To by jste vyhodili kněze Morninglorda? A naštvali proti sobě svého boha?” “Ano. Hněv boha který s nikým nemluvil několik století je méně děsivý než hněv samotného ďábla který chodí těmito zeměmi pravidelně.” Adrian se pokouší ukecat přespání v opatství. To, zdá se, vyděsí Barona ještě více. “Příteli, opatství už nikdo nenavštěvuje. Zvon kaple zvoní v divné hodiny a zevnitř se ozvývají strašivé výkřiky.” “Co se stalo?” Spíše zdržuje konverzaci Adrian “Opatsví kdysi bylo klášterem a nemocnicí, ale padly na něj temné časy s příchodem mlhy. Hlava celého opatství kterému říkamu prostě Opat, přišel asi před sto lety. Od té chvíle nezestárnul ani o den. Občas navštěvu náš oltář slunce, ale většina lidí věří že je to sám Strahd.” “Přišli jsme z Argynvostholdu..” “Netuším kde to je příteli, nikdy jsem ve svém životě neopustil hradby tohoto města.” “To opravdu neodcházíte nikdy? A nikdo nesmí dovnitř?” “Ne, jediná věc z venčí je v naší osadě víno.” “To jen nepřijede to se bát nemusíte..” Poznamená Adrian Baron Krezkov zvážní a zeptá se co se stalo. Novinky o vinici muže zklamou. Že je víno v Barovii důležitou komoditou je už více než jasné. Adrian nakonec udělá domluvu se starostou. Sežene mu jeden z posledních dusů vína z Vinárny a on je pustí dovnitř. Muži si podají ruce a Adrian vyrazí pryč z vesnice. Všichni kromě Poezie vyrazí dolů z kopce, dav vesničanů za nimi se začne ukliďnovat. Baron Krezkov se podívá na vysokého elfa. Iron Poetry na něj zírá. “Něco bych potřeboval.” “Prosím?” Zeptá se starosta. “Vás plášť.” řekne suchým Poezie “Myslím že Vám nerozumím.” odpoví starosta “Chci Vás plášť. Všichni tu chtějí něco po mě. Já chci něco po Vás. Váš plášť.” “Já Vám ho ale dát nemůžu. Pochopte. Buď jste nepřátelé Strahda a já bych uvrhl celé město v nebezpečí tím že bych Vám pomáhal a nebo jste jeho spojenci a budu Vám jen pro smích. Nechystám se udělat ani jedno.” Poezie pomalu vyndavá své kopí. Starosta se na něj vyděšeně podívá. “Chci. Váš. Plášť.” “V tom případě mě kvůli němu budete muset zabít.” odvětí malý plešatý muž. “Dobrá..” Poezie pomalu zvedne kopí k hrudníku Barona. Muž to nevydrží. “Budiž, panebože budiž! Jestli mě chcete zabít kvůli plášti udějte to! Můj poslední syn zemřel pár dní zpět! Není kdo by pokračoval v mém rodu! Jestli mě chcete zabít zabijte mě! Ale své město neohrozím!” S těmi slovy Baron udělá krok za brány města. “Dobrá.” Poezie pomalu ale silně prožene své kopí skrze hrudník Burgomastera. Za jeho zády se ozve osamělý ženský výkřik. Razan, Stefanie ani D4 nestihli zareagovat a jen se vyděšeně dívají na padající tělo Burgomastera Krezku. Iron Poetry z něj strhne plášt a pomalu schází dolů z kopce za Adrianem, který ho sleduje s vytřeštěným zrakem. Razan a Stefanie se otočí za ním. Brány města se za nimi pomalu začínají zavírat s nepříjemným tichem. Cestou dolů z kopce Iron Poetry plášt odhodí vedle cesty. Nějakou dobu je nepříjemné ticho a pak se strhne debata o tom co se právě stalo. Adrian se cítí zrazen, udělal s mužem dohodu. Stefanie je nervózní. Toto jsou lidé se kterými má zítra čelit největšímu zlu tohoto světa. Razan navrhne že by měl Poezie dnes spát v onom plášti, protože on ho do svého ukrytu nepustí. D4 vyrazil obejít okolní lesy. Skupina se nakonec opravdu uloží ke spánku. Iron Poetry a D4 který přišel pozdě spí u hrany lesa. Zbytek drží hlídky uvnitř Razanovy kopule. Brzy k ránu D4 zaslechne podezřelý zvuk. Vyrazí ho prozkoumat a na cestě k jejich táboru objeví Revenanta. Duše, která zřejmě našla nové tělo jde přímo k místu kde spí Iron Poetry. D4 se vrátí a Elfa probudí se slovy “Máš navštěvu.” Poezie vyrazí proti zářicím očím ve tmě lesa. Vladimir Horngaard dodržel své slovo a “vrátil se”. Jeho nové tělo je starší žena s uřiznutým prsem a velkou dírou v hlavě. Duch rytíře a svalnatý elf se spolu začnou bít. Díky své regenerační schopnosti má ale Revenant navrch. Až poté co přiběhne zbytek skupiny se podaří Poezii zvítězit. Elf se otočí a chystá se vrátit zpět do postele, v tu chvíli je však slyšet jak po šterkové cestě přijíždí dostavník tažený koňmi. Mlha se táhne kolem povozu a dva kostlivci koní bezduše zastaví na křižovatce pod Krezkem. Vše zakrývá mlha a skupina nastoupí do povozu. Vůz se pomalu otočí a vyrazí na dlouhou cestu na jih. Skupina v dostavníku odpočívá. Koně táhnou krásný vůz přes křižovatku u řeky Raven, přes rozcestí na řece Luna, kolem Vallaki, skrze bránu s nepochopitelným otevíráním až pod hrad Ravenloft. Jedinným vyrušením je stará žena která se za odbočkou na Barovii přilepí na vůz. “Ty Monstrum!! Vrať mi mou Gertrůdu! Kde je má milovaná dcera!!” Stará žena mlátí na dveře dostavníku. Šílená Žena z Barovie Ačkoliv to nikomu není přijemné, nemůže skupina zastavovat. Žena ješět chvilku s dostavníkem drží rychlost až se svalí na zem a začne plakat. Soucitný Iron Poetry jí trefí jablkem. Poté co se stačela skrze lesy a skalnaté horské vrchy, cesta nabere překvapivou odbočku na východ a děsivá, neuvěřitelná přítomnost hradu Ravenlfot se začne tyčit před hrdiny. Carriage Ride Kočár se zastaví před dvojicí věží z kamene, rozpadlého za roky bez údržby. Za těmito strážnými věžemi je padesát stop široká propast plná mlhy která mizí do neznámých hlubin. Snížený padací most ze starých dřevěných trámů se táhne přes propast a nabízí cestu skrze bránu na nádvoří hradu. Řetězy hradu vržou ve větru, jejich rezí sežrané železo tak tak drží váhu mostu. Z vrcholků vysokých zdí na skupinu zírají kamené Gargoyly pomocí svý prázdných očních ďůlků. Na jejich tvářích jsou šílené výrazy. Schnilá dřevěná brána, porostlá zelení, se drží nad vstupním tunelem. Za touto branou se nacházejí dokořán otevřené hlavní dveře Ravenloftu. Teplé světle se vylívá ven a zaplavuje nádvoří. Pochodně se třepotají ve svých držácích na obou stranách dveří. Nikomu se nechce ven z dostavníku. Několik děšťových kapek dopadne na střechu vozu jak Železná Poezie pomalu vyleze ven. Hrad Ravenloft, vysoký několik stovek metrů se tyčí nad Poezií. Zbytek skupiny vystoupí z vozu za ním. Poezie se nadechne, připevní k sobě loutku D4řky tak jak si to přála a vyrazí přes padací most. Cestou si všimne podivného havrana s rudým zrakem. Castle Ravenloft Vítr se pomalu zvedá a začíná silně pršet. Není pochyb že přichází bouře. Hrdinové přejdou přes vrzající padací most a dojdou na náměstí před hradem. Tlustá a chladná mlza se točí všude okolo. Občasné záblesky osvítí brečící mraky nad hlavou jak hrom otřese zemí. Skrze déšt jsou vidět pochodně které bojují o život na obou stranách hlavních dveří do hradu. Hřejivé světlo vytéká na náměstí. Vysoko nad vchodem je velké kulaté okno z jehož rámu koukají jen zbytky střepů. Skupina se zastaví před hlavními dveřmi hradu. Zdobené vnější dveře jsou otevřeny. Dvacet stop za nimi jsou vidět dveře další. Hrdinové vstoupí dovnitř a prohlížejí si vnitřek předsíně. Iron Poetry si stihne všimnout stropu vstupu. Nad hlavou hrdinů, v klenutém stropě foyer, sedí čtyři velké sochy draků, kteří zírají dolů. Jejich oči plápolají světlem pochodní. Iron Poetry, zvyklý že to musí být on, otevře dveře hradu. Jak se dotkne kliky, velké dveře se rozevřou samy. Odhalí velkou hallu naplněnou zvukem varhan. Skupina udělá několik pomalých kroků dovnitř. Všichni ostražití. Pavučiny se natahují mezi sloupy které podporují klenutý strop této obrovské haly, která je lehce osvícena pochodněmi. Pochodně posílají divné stíny skrze obličeje osmi kamenných gargoyl které bez hnutí sedí na okraji klenutého stropu. Popraskané a vybledlé stropní fresky jsou pokryté plísní. Na jih vede osvícená hala k bronzovým dveřím ne nepodobným těm z e kterých právě vyšli. Skrze místnost je slyšet smutná a majestátní hudba. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XOfE96ABFI Elf s hnědou kůží a dlouhými černými vlasy sestupuje po širokém schodišti, potichu jako kočka. Má na sobě šedý plášt přehozený přes kožené brnění a dokonale vyleštěný scimitar visí z jeho pásku. “Můj Pán Vás očekává.” Muž, kterého skupina prvně viděla v dostavníku první den v Barovii je vede skrze chodbu. Hridnové minou krásně naleštěné brnění které stojí v pozoru v mělkém výklenu na jedné straně cesty. Naproti němu Strahdův komorník otevře velké dvojité dveře do stran. Hudba z velkých varhan pronikne ven a dává ochutnat melodii která hovoří o síle a porážce. Tři enormní křišťálové lustky nádherně osvětlují tuto magnificentní místnost. Kamené Pilíře stojí mezi bílými stěnami z mramoru a drží strop. Ve středu místnosti na hrdiny čeká dlouhý těžký stup který je pokrytý bílou saténovou látkou. Na stole leží mnoho delikates. Pečená bytost v chutně vypadající omáčce, kořínky a bylinky různých chutí, několik nadívaných ptáků a sladké ovoce a zelenina. Místa k sezení jsou připravena pro všechny členy, zdobena krásným příborem a doplněna velkým křišťálovým pohárem rudé tekutiny. V centru vzdálené západní zdi mezi zrcadly které sahají od podlahy ke stropu stojí obří varhany. Z jejích trubek vychází hromová melodie která mluví svým tónem o významnosti a zoufalství. Posazena u Varhan je figura v plášti, zády k hrdinům která bije do kláves v záchvatu extáze. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JQXgn-cubQ Strahd přejíždí po klávesách zatímco z Varhan hraje Tokáta a Fuga. Razan se na konec písně přidá se svou loutnou. Hrabě Strahd von Zarovich Hudba z ničeho nic ustane a Strahd se pomalu otočí k hrdinům zatímco celá jídelna upadne do hlubokého ticha. “Vítejte v Hradu Ravenloft.” Několik hrdinů svěsí hlavu v pozdravu, ale jinak zůstavají všichni potichu. “Prosím..” Hrabě rukou naznačí aby se hrdinové posadili ke stolu. Všichni uposlechnou. Adrianovi stále zní v uších jméno hradu. Hrabě téměř jako by to slyšel začne mluvit na stejné téma. “Nechal jsem tento hrad postavit a pojmenovat na počest mých rodičů…” Vypráví Vampýr zatímco přichází ke svému místu v čele stolu, cestou projde před velkým zrcadlem ale jeho odraz v něm není. Skupina sedicí u stolu si prohlíží jídlo na stole. Vše vypadá chutně. Adrian pod stolem nenápadně čaruje Purify food and drink. “Král Barov von Zarovich IV, byl mým prvním a největším vzorem v životě. Tato země je pojmenována po něm.” Strahd si povšimne že hrdinové čekají. S úsměvem mávne rukou a řekne “Prosím, nechte si chutnat.” skupina chvilku čeká, ale když vidí že Iron Poetry utrhl nejblížší kachně nohu a začal jíst začnou si také nakládat na talíře. Razan si dýkou rozřízne pusu a začne se ládovat jídlem. “Královna Ravenovia, má matka, alespoň jedna z nich, byla mou první láskou. Hrad je pojmenován po ní.” Iron Poetry utrousí něco o Freudovi a mezitím očuchává tekutinu ve svém poháru. Adrian mezi sousty tiše zmíní ježibabu. “Ano. Baba Lysaga. Porodní bába která mě přivedla na svět, říká si má druhá matka, ačkoliv by tak nikdy neučinila přede mnou. To ona ve mě zažehla jiskru magie, kterou můj mladší bratr dostal do vínku.” “Když už mluvíme o čarodějnici, smím se zeptat co se stalo s Ireenou?” Zeptá se s plnou pusou Razan který si magickou rukou podává další víno. “Je na svém právoplatném místě. Zde po mém boku. Tak jak tomu mělo být už v den kdy jí můj bratr přivedl do tohoto hradu.” “Váš bratr?” Zeptá se opatrně Stefanie která jídla zatím snědla jen tolik aby neurazila. “Ano, Sergei, můj mladší bratr. To do něj se Tatyana zamilovala. Zemřel mnoho let nazpět a můj starší bratr který v sobě nalezl jiskru cestovatelů zmizel pár dní po něm.” Razan znovu rozřezává svou pusu a zalévá velká sousta velkými loky vína. D4 u pasu Poezie stále hraje svou roli neživé loutky. “O mne, a mé rodině i zemi toho již víte mnoho. Povězte mi prosím něco o té své.” Strahd vědom si toho že není slušné rušit lidi při jídle čeká. První se chopí slova Poezie. Vypráví o své zemi a o tom jak je děsivá a nemilosrdná. Jako zajímavost zmíní dinosaury. Strahda to zaujme. Pokračuje Adrian který popíše svou zem jako podobnou Barovii, neodpustí si komentář že netuší jak země vypadá bez něj. Stefanie s podobným přístupem prohlásí že její domovinu zná a její rodina je mrtvá kvůli němu. Razan vezme do rukou svou loutnu a pomocí hudby a iluzí ukazuje obrazy své země. Velká katedrála Tristramu stojí na stole plném jídla. Strahd vše sleduje s velkým zájmem, když Razan skončí přesune Vampýr svůj pohled na D4-N73 který visí u boku Poezie. Nastane nepříjemné ticho, Strahd sleduje loutku s očekáváním ve tváři. Dveře jídelní haly se znenadání otevřou a ukončí podivný moment. Stojí v nich komorník z dřívějška a vede s sebou mladou slečnu. Hrdinové špitem komentuji že musí jít o večeři pro jejich hostitele. Gertruda / Večeře Adrian si na dívce všimne dvou zranění na jejím krku. Rahadin, Strahdův Komorník dívku odvede až ke svému pánu a zde jí sundá okovy. Poté se ukloní a vyrazí zpět. Zavře za sebou posuvné dveře a až pak se Strahd zvedne ze své židle. Jeho pohled zaplane. “Prosím, mé dítě..” Jeho ruka ukazuje ke stolu. Dívka se vydá kolem Strahda a spanile si lehne na stůl před jeho židli. Hrdinové přihlížejí s nepříjemným očekáváním. Strahd je čekat nenechá. Sedne ke své večeři a zahryzne se do mladé dívky. Stefanie si spojí jedna a jedna a špitne “Getruda..” Nikdo se však ani nehne. Strahd který prokousl dívce hrdlo pokračuje přes její hrudník. V nepříjemném tichu místnosti všichni sleduji jak Vampýr pojídá části mladé dívky a saje její krev. Když nepříjemný moment skončí, Hrabě vstane a upraví svůj zevnějšek. “Za ten čas, který jste strávili v mé říši jsem Vás měl příležitost poznat.” Pronese Strahd von Zarovich ke stolu který se rozhodl že je přešla chuť. “Není tajemstvím, že hledám nástupce. Někteří z Vás mě ohromili svým optimismem, pohledem na svět, oddaností, silou nebo i arogancí.” Strahd přejíždí pohledem z jednoho hrdiny na druhého až zůstane pohledem dlouze na Adrianovi. “Věřím že návštěva tohoto hradu pro Vás bude testem pro tyto vlastnosti i jiné.” “Let the games begin!” S těmito slovy se Hrabě začne smát. Stane se několik věcí najednou. Vítr který mrazí do morku kostí se zvedne a uhasí všechny pochodně a svíce v místnosti. Strahd stojící v mihotavém světle Adriena udělá krok vzad a ukáže další ze svých schopností. Projede podlahou a nechá po sobě jen bílou mlhu. Hradem je slyšet skřípění starověkých pantů a tvrdé nárazy mnoha dveří, jak se jedny po druhách zavírají skrze celý hrad. Je také unavené kvílení stoupající brány a vrzání řetězů jak se vytahuje padací most. Náhle vše ustane a skupina zůstane v lehkém světle sama pouze se zvukem deště zvenčí. D4-N73 ožije, vyndá svou blowgun kterou použije jako brčko a sedne si na zbytky Gertrudy a začne pít. Poezie ochutná, ale okamžitě se vzdálí když ucítí že vlk v jeho těle se dere k moci. Zbytek skupiny se začne připravovat na to co je čeká. Adrian znechuceně odvrátí zrak a z nohou židlí vyrábí dřevěné kůly. Iron Poetry pěchuje jídlo z večeře do batohu aby přišel na jiné myšlenky. Razan vylije svůj měch a plní ho vínem. D4-N73 prozkoumává obrovské Varhany. Giant Organ in Dinning Room Při prozkoumávání Varhan si D4-N73 všiml odřené podlahy. Zdá se, že se velký nástroj dá posunout. Přivolá Poezii a ten velké varhany odtáhne. Za nimi je malá místnost plná zrcadel. Zdá se, že Strahd posbíral zrcadla z celého hradu a schoval je do této místnosti. Iron Poetry a Razan si vezmou dvě malá zrcadla do batohů. Z tajné místnosti za varhany vede další chodba. D4 cestu prozkoumá a nalezne věž se střílnami. Chodba dál vede skrze pavučiny. Loutka se vrátí a infromuje skupinu o oknech která jsou cestou ven. Poezie a ostatní se poráhnou dovnitř jen aby našli úzké střílny kam se samozřejmě nemůže vejít někdo jiný malá loutka. Hrdinové se každopádně rozhodnou pokračovat tajnými chodbami. Při cestě skrze chodbu plnou pavučin nalezne Razan na zemi podivnou skříňku. Skupina sejde dolů po schodech a prozkoumává první místnost o patro níže. Jedná se o starou kasárna hradu. Na stropě sedí žlutý mech který nakonec není nebezpečný. Když loutka prozkoumává spací kóje vojáků, probere deset kostlivců. Loutka uteče a schová se za Poezii, kostění vojáci se ukážou jako silní nepřátelé, ale skupina je porazí. Skupina navzdory velkým zraněním oslavuje. Je jasné že se zbavili jednotky která jim mohla přijít kdykoliv do zad. Další místnost je děsivá. Temné skvrny pokrývají většinu místnosti. Velké dubové stoly poškrabané a rozmlácené leží roztříštěny jako dětské hračky po celé místnosti, jejich dřevo rozdrceno a rosekáno. Nahrazuje je nábytek z lidských kostí. Zdi a klenutý strop mají nažloutlou nemocnou barvu. Vše je zdobeno kostmi a lebkami ve velice morbidním stylu což dává místnosti katedrálový vzhled. Čtyři velké hromady kostí zaplňují rohy této kostnice a garlandy z lebek vycházejí z těchto hromad k lustrům z lidských kostí které zaplňují většinu stropu. Creepy Bone Art Deset židlí z kostí zdobených lebkami sedí kolem stolu na jehož vrchu leží kostěná miska plná malých kostiček. Dveře vedoucí na sever a jih jsou obaleny kostmi ale dveře v centru východní zdi ne. Nad těmito dveřmi visí velký dračí lebka. Kolem Hrdinů skrze dveře proletí Unseen Servat nesoucí kapesníček. D4-N73 prozkoumává kosti a zjistí že jsou spojeny podivnou bílou pastou která se zdá být kombinací slin a spermatu. Skupina se shodne že dračí lebka musela patřit Argynvostovi. Skupina nechápe jak jí má dostat do Argynvostholdu a tak z ní Železná Poezie pouze urve zub. V další místnosti na hrdiny čekají zbytky boje. Kdysi dávno tu někdo vyvraždil královskou gardu. Při tomto souboji se nějakým způsobem útočníkovi podařilo zasekat štíty a meče vojáků do silných zdí hradu. Ve spacích prostorech pro Kingsmen razan nalezne váček s penězi. D4-N73 otevře dveře další místnosti. Tato stínová místnost je v dokonalém řádu. Velký stůl stojí ve středu se svou židlí. Inkoust a brk leží přesně ves tředu stolu. Kopí, meče a štíty se znaky Barovie visí na zdech v dokonalém řádu. Za stolem sedí Strahdův komorník. Rahadin “Dobrý den” Pozdraví slušně loutka. “Zdravím Vás.” elf si oblízne rty a pomalu vstane zpoza svého stolu. Skupina slyší jak D4 s někýml mluví a vyrazí za ním. D4-N73 si všimne posunutého štítu na jedné zdi a to samé platí pro Elfa. Cestou štít srovná. “Můj Pán Vám dovolil volný přístup po hradě, to je od něj milé.” Elf našlapuje s neskutečnou lehkostí a přitom hladí svůj vyleštěný scimitar. Jak se přiblíží zaslechne z něj loutka další hlasy. Ženské, mužské a děstké. Musejí jich být stovky. Všechny křičí v utrpení a děsu. Zdá sejako by hlasy vycházely z muže. Loutka tuší co se stane a rychle se schovává za dveřmi. Jeho místo zaujme železná Poezie která se připraví na útok. Elf vyndá svůj scimitar, lehce ho protočí v ruce a za chůze říká spíše sám pro sebe: “I have slain thousand of men…” Poezie zvedne svoje kopí. “.. and i will slaughter thousand more!” Zničeho nic muž přeruší svůj rytmický krok a skočí proti Poezii. Přesně před jeho obličejem ale zmizí a objeví se v jeho zádech. Poezie sleduje jak scimitar projede skrze jeho hrudník. Zbytek skupiny reaguje okamžitě. Razan zahřeje Elfovu zbraň do vysokých teplot, Adrian mine svým svatým světlem a D4 střílí šipku. Stefanie zezadu trefí elfa do krku svojí ruční kuší. Železná Poezie se otočí a šlehne po elfovi, ten však včas uhne. V další chvíli Rahadin zahodí svůj rozpálený scimitar a tasí dvě házecí dýky. Skrze místnost se ozve chorál smrtelného křiku. Tisíce duší které Rahadin zabil zařvou jako jeden hlas ve chvíli kdy elf tasí dýky. Většina party se chytí za hlavu. Elfové se chvilku dívají jeden druhému do očí. Pak se Rahadin usměje, podívá se Poezii přes rameno jako by ho chtěl varovat a odskočí od něj. Obě jeho dýky se zabodnou do ramen Stefanie za ním. Elf se ženě podívá do výstřihu a vyplázne svůj rozeklaný jazyk. Adrian po něm znovu pošle plamen světla a D4 střelí svou jehličku. Poezie cítí jak ho něco šlehne přes záda. Jeho silná kůže ho ale ušetří zranění. Stefanie vyndá z mezi prsou dýku a pokusí se jí vrazit elfovi do krku, ten však mrštně uhne. V další chvíli skrze jeho hrudník projede kopí Železné Poezie. Dokonalá trefa. Elfovi se ve tváři objeví náznak strachu. Pronese: “Loyalty is everything.” a pokusí se zmizet stejně jako předtím. Rychlý counterspell od Razana však jeho Misty Step přeruší. Do ramene elfa se zabodne šipka a Poezie usekne jeho ucho. V Rahadinově tváři se objeví výraz čistého děsu. Stefanie využije momentu a zarazí Elfovi dýku zespodu do hlavy. Rahadin spadne na zem. Tisíc hlasů a duší najednou vyletí z jeho těla. Křik naplní celou místnost a srazí Poezii a Razana na zem. Adrian rozzáří místnost světlem a odhalí stínového démona za zády padající Poezie. Shadow Demon Démon je v přímém světle slabý a skupina ho rychle zabije. Stefanie stabilizuje Razana, protože si stále není jistá Poezií a Adrian přiběhne k elfovi. Adrian potom vtáhne oba muže a tělo Elfa do jeho pracovny kde se zabarikádují velkým stolem. Zde Adrian začne čarovat rituál léčení. D4-N73 nalezne tajnou chodbu za posunutým štítem. Na druhé straně štítu je napsáno: “I am a son of King Barov von Zarovich, and I will server his son - my brother and lord - forever.” Po dočarování modlidby se sice oba padlí členové vzbudí, ale skupina má jiný problém, zdá se, že mají oba prázdnou paměť. Stefanie sice uklidní Razana ale Poezie který vrčí vypadá že bude větší problém. Vlkodlak v jeho těle využil momentu slabosti a přebral iniciatiavu. Adrian a D4 se snaží vlka v Poezii uklidnit. Jejich snaha se ale rovná tomu kdyby u strčili prsty do zadku. Je to Až Stefanie která vlka uklidní v moment kdy srazí Adriana na zem. Adrian oba muže vylečí a skupina se rozhodne vyrazit dál. Iron Poetry si bere jeden ze štítů ze zdi a za opasek si dává elfův scimitar. Stefanie si nechává jeho darty a D4 v jeho šuplíku najde lahvičku s jedem kterou naleje do svého hříbku na jehličky. Razan mezitím identifikoval malou krabičku jako music box který hraje pokud jeho držitel tančí. Za tajnými dveřmi je čeká úzké schodiště které klesá pod úhlem 45 stupňů. D4-N73 kontroluje pasti a dává pozor na cestu v zaprášeném schodišti. Glyph of Warding na mezipatře je ale přikrty příliš silnou vrstvou prachu na to aby si ho všiml. Adrian na něj vstoupí a ozve se dunivá rána skrze schodiště a dungeon. Adrian je odhozen na schodiště. Před ním se ale formuje mlha. Zaplní celé mezipatro a pak vstane do figury humanoida. Humanoid se pohne dopředu a mlha z něj opadá. Je to Strahd a jeho oči hoří rudým vztekem. Strahd v pasti na schodišti “You have worn out your welcome, “ řekne a jeho zrak přejde na Adriana “Whatever gods you believe in cannot save you now!” Skupina zareaguje co nejrychleji umí. Razan vyšle zvuk píšťalky, D4 vystřelí otrávenou šipku za křiku že to nedává smysl, Stefanie střílí z druhé strany a Poezie skočí v návalu vzteku přes Adriana a dvakrát do Strahda bodne. V tu chvíli se “Strahd” zasměje a pomalu se roztaví pryč jako vosková panenka nad ohněm. Glyph of Warding pod jeho nohama zaplane a zmizí. Byla to jen past. Rozladěná skupina pokračuje po schodišti dolů. V další místnosti je čeká velký kamený brazier který hoří bílým světlem uprostřed místnosti aniž by produkoval teplo. Okraj brazieru v sobě má sedm rovnoměrně rozdělených mističek obsahujících různě barevné kameny. Nad brazierem visí velké dřevěné přesýpací hodiny. Jejich písek zastaven v horní části. Dvě devět stop vysoké kovové sochy rytířů na koňských hřbetech stojí po stranách brazieru. Z místnosti vedou celkem čtyři cesty. Steafnie drží dveře do místnosti otevřené. D4-N73 pečlivě zkoumá pasti na dveřích a pak šáhne na kliku hlavních z nich. V tu chvíli se schodiště kterým hrdinové přišli rozjede směrem k nim a obě sochy ožijí. Mezi Brazierem a Hodinami se objeví zářící text. Cast a stone into the fire: Violet leads to the mountain spire Orange to the castle's peak Red if lore is what you seek Green to where the coffins hide Indigo to the master's bride Blue to ancient magic’s vomb Yellow to the masters tomb. Skupina tak tak stihne přečíst text když obě oživlé sochy přijdou k životu a dýchnou do místnosti jedovatý plyn. Stefanie se okamžitě kácí k zemi. D4-N73 stihne zareagovat nejrychleji. Zvedne modrý kámen a hodí ho do ohně. Plamen změní barvu na modrou. Adrian který na něj křičí proč šahal na dveře následuje jeho příkladu a hodí do ohně Rudý kámen. Obě sochy jezdců vyjedou ze svých výklenků a jejich koně se připraví na charge. Razan se připraví na uhýbání. Poezie si hodí bezvládnou Stefanii přes rameno a rozhodne se testnout svůj šílený nápad. Proskočí rudým plamenem a zmízí. D4 zakřičí něco o tom že by se neměli rozdělovat a kosíč za ním. Než však Adrian stihne skočí plamen změní svou barvu zpět na bílou. Adrian rychle hodí do plamene Fialový kámen, chytí Razana za ruku protáhne ho skrze plamen. Razan vidí že skrze místo kde ještě před chvílí stál projel dřevec jedné ze soch. Poezie, D4 a bezvládné tělo Stafanie se objeví ve velké knihovně. Před nimi na zdi visí velký obraz ženy která se až příliš podobá Ireeně. Obraz v Knihovně Jsou stále v hradu. To však není nejhorší. Poezie si všimne šesti stínů které se pohybují po zdech knihovny. On a D4 se stáhnou zády ke Stefanii která tiše umírá za jejich zády. Oba muži se připraví na boj. Stíny zaútočí ve stejnou chvíli. Loutka jeden stín sundá z první rány a Poezii se podaří několik úderů vyblokovat. Brání také loutku. Oba muži slyší jak Stefanie za jejich zády vydechla naposledy ale podaří se jim zabít tři ze šesti stínů. Poezie dostane ještě dvě rány, zabije další stín a pak také padá na zem. D4-N73 proskočí skrze jeden ze stínů a začíná prchat. Za sebou vidí jak jeden ze stínů vlétává do mrtvoly Stefanie ale co hůře jak se druhý chystá popravit Železnou Poezii ležící na zemi. Z posledních sil se otočí a střelí přesnou jehličku přes polovinu místnosti která jednou ranou zabije stín nad Poezii. Pak sám dostane poslední ránu a padá k zemi. Jeho poslední pohled ukazuje jak ze Stefanie vylezá další stín. Další věc kterou ví, je že je znovu na šachovnici.. “Stále tě neopustila naděje?” Ptá se skupina hlasů “Ne, ale můžete mí říct..” Loutka se probere zpět v knihovně. Někdo skrze velké dveře odtahuje tělo Železné Poezie. Vignette: Cone of Cold Razan a Adrian vypadnou ve věži kde je okamžitě zpraží velký závan chladu. Pohled z okna ukazuje jen velké nánosy sněhu a ledu a tak dvojice vyrazí do druhého patra podivné věže ve které se ocitli. Zde vede žebřík do třetího patra na střechu. Oba muži vylezou do strašlivé zimy venkovního světa. Výhled po okolí ukazuje že už dávno nejsou v Hradu Ravenloft. Nacházejí se ve věži která dle jejich odhadu sedí v upatí hory Ghakis. Všude okolo nich není nic než mlha, sních a několik zmrzlých kostí. Strážná věž na upatí hory Ghakis Oba muži se vrátí zpět dovnitř. Druhé a třetí patro věže je postaveno jako iglů. Adrian vyvolá oheň a Razan začne připravovat Bezpečný úkryt. Jak budou v příšerné zimě cestovat ovšem muži netuší.